


Lack of Apetite

by lirara123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Dean, Kid Sam, Sick Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirara123/pseuds/lirara123
Summary: Sam's not hungry anymore, and John, Dean, and Bobby are at a loss of why. Just a story talking about the family dynamics and Sam's lack of appetite and how it worries the others.





	Lack of Apetite

John Winchester found it hard to understand his youngest son. Everything that Dean had been at the age of eight Sam was the complete opposite and he didn’t know what to think. Sam was like his mother while Dean was like him: rough around the edges and all. Sam was softer and much more simple while Dean was loud and brash, Sam had the exact characteristics of a baby of a family.

When it came to dinner, Dean was easy to please the kid liked grease, sugar, and cheese. Sam was different he had a strangely sophisticated palate, too much cheese or milk made him sick. Too much grease gave him a stomach ache, too much sugar turned him into the sleepiest, sluggish kid he’d ever seen in his life. Had the exact opposite effect on Dean who turned into a little demon when he munched on sweets.

Sam was hard to feed on a poor man’s budget, which was why he ended up buying canned vegetables. Never in John’s life had he seen a kid down a can of peas like Sam could, who even likes canned peas? They’d stop at a Mc Donalds and Dean would order his favorite, a Big Mac extra cheese and a large fry with a large coke. He let the boys order grown up meals as long as they promised to eat it all and not waste food and Dean never did he ate ever piece of food on his tray.

Sam couldn't finish a kids meal, and that always worried John. The kid at one point when John had taken Dean with him to salt up a house that was haunted with a family of ghost had spent an entire day alone in the motel. John had loaded up on the works: cereal, spaghettios, sandwich meat, bread, cheese, peanut butter, jelly, sodas, chips, and cookies. 

He told Sam, “Eat whatever you want while we’re gone.” (Dean had whined the entire trip to the haunted house because whenever he left Dean somewhere he told the boy to only eat three meals a day and he could have two snacks only). But that was because if he didn’t say otherwise Dean would eat anything he could get his hands on.

When John and Dean came back that morning Dean immediately went to the kitchen cubboards and so did John, both were starving. And they were surprised to find none of the foods had been open or partaken in. 

The motel room was nice and tidy, everything had been situated nicely, Sam had even cleaned while they were gone! But no food was touched, John went over to his youngest son prodding the boy’s shoulder Sam woke up with a smile blinking away the sleep in his eyes when he saw his dad.

“Dad, you’re home!” The man wrapped his youngest son tightly in his arms and pet some of the hair on the boy’s head with a sigh.

“Sammy what did you eat yesterday?” Dean asked and his little brother scrunched up his face in thought before answering.

“I had water and I had strawberry soda too! It was good!”

“Sam, you have to eat real food bud.” John gripped the boy’s shoulders and Sam shrugged.

“I’m not hungry Daddy.”

“How are you not hungry? You didn’t eat much the day before that either.” Dean pointed out and Sam glared at his older brother.

“I dunno, I’m just not hungry.”

John knew an argument was going to start if he didn’t do something so he pinched the thin skin at Sam’s belly button. “You’re gettin’ skinny boy! How are you gonna be strong like me and Dean if ya don’t eat your food!?”

Sam giggled wiping his sleepy eyes and John found he was tired too, maybe he should let it go for now. “Well let’s all get some shut eye, Dean you too bud. We can eat go to a diner or something when ya wake up.”

Dean nodded walking over to the bed pulling off his shoes and other clothes and changing into a tshirt and some basketball shorts. 

“Dad can can I sleep with you?” 

Sam asked and usually John would say no he was getting too big now it was time for him to start sharing a bed with his brother. Sam hadn’t asked to sleep with John since he was maybe five years old. 

“Sure, climb on in.” John shucked off his jeans and pulled on a pair of flannel bottoms and a tshirt himself. He laid down in the motel bed with a heavy sigh the tension giving out in his back and a smile creeping up on his usual grim face as Sam crawled up close digging his nose in his dad’s chest.

“You smell like old spice Dad.”

“Yep, best deodorant there is.”

“Yep.” Sam said clutching his dad’s t shirt and inhaling the scent once again with a sigh.

“Night Dean!”

“Night Sammy.”

“I love you Dean.”

“Love you too Sammy.”

“Night dad.”

“Night Dean.”

“I love you dad!”

“Love you too Sam.”

“Hey dad! Can I get pie to go at the diner so-”

“Dean go to sleep.”

“Alright, alright.”

 

They were all sitting at a table some weeks later about to dig into a bowl of Bobby Singer’s famous homemade chilli when John realized just how bad it’d gotten.

“I’m not hungry.” Sam proclaimed as he spun his spoon around in the bowl Dean who had already eaten half his bowl stared at Sam like he was a stranger.

“You love, Uncle Bobby’s chilli, I repeat love.” 

“I’m just not hungry.” Sam shrugged and Bobby shook his head.

“What’s wrong with your boy John? He didn’t eat breakfast, or lunch, and I accepted it when he said he was saving his appetite for chilli at dinner. But now I’m kinda worried.”

“No it’s okay Uncle Bobby I just haven’t been hungry lately, can I go draw dad?”

“Uh, sure Sam.” The boy ran off immediately leaving his food untouched and Bobby threw him a judgemental stare shaking his head in disdain.

It was later after dinner when the two boys were inside watching some Land Before Time movie that they had their talk. Bobby handed John a cold beer and the two drank up sitting on Springer’s front porch as they stared at the falling sun.

“I know Sam’s always been a bit of a picky eater. But this aint like him at all.”

“I know, anytime I try to make him eat he cries because he says he isn’t hungry. And He just keeps gettin’ skinnier and skinnier.”

“Mm, how long has this been goin’ on.”

“Since April? He eats every once in awhile but usually he’s just not hungry.”

Bobby sighs rubbing the hairs on his chin before pointing at John. “You should get the kid to a it’s real easy for young kids to get malnutrition.”

“Well I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout it. I’m just, I dunno Bobby, the kid has been strange lately.”

“You check for possession and ghosts right?”

“First thing I did, salt, holy water, I even jabbed a splinted out of his hand with a silver knife. Nothin’ came up.”

Bobby nodded and took a gulp from his bottle letting out a satisfied sigh. “Well boy, seems to me you aint got no other choice. Sam’s a growin’ boy, and lately he aint been, growin’ so you need to get ‘em to a doc fast.”

“Yeah, you have one in town right? A kid doctor?”

“Yeah, believe so. You can go bag that vamp down in Fresno, after you take him to the doc. I’ll babysit ‘em ‘till you get your ass back here.”

“Thanks Bobby.”

“Yeah no problem, you just find out why Sam’s eatin’ now Dean that’s a whole ‘nother ball game all that kid does is eat.”

“Yeah Dean’s hittin’ a growth spurt as of late.”

“Well I’d sure hope so, he damn near ate half a pint of icecream after dinner!”

John laughed a deep hearty chuckle and Bobby was glad to see it, his eyes were happier than he’d seen them in a long time. Bobby figured after years of alcoholism John was going through a dry spell, and the man actually seemed content. It wouldn’t last forever he knew but he appreciated a sober John, a sober John Winchester was more attentive towards the boys and easier to deal with and in general, less of an asshole.

Bobby had witnessed John Winchester really lay into the boys when he was drunk to the point where Bobby had to intervene. He’d give it to em though, Dean and Sam, the two didn’t even cry at least not in front of Bobby they probably went to their room and did but they didn’t show John any sign of weakness. 

“Well I’m gonna go get the boys ready for bed.” John stood to his feet and Bobby followed both though were surprised when they found Dean towel drying Sam’s overgrown hair. The young boy was barely awake yawning and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey Dean you gave Sam a bath?”

“Yeah he was starting to get sleepy and you and Uncle Bobby were busy.”

“Oh, well thanks boy. Did you take a shower?”

“Yeah I did while he was watching TV.” 

“Alright well Sam are you any hungrier yet?” John asked hopefully and Sam shook his head.

“No, I’m sleepy.”

John felt disappointment rise in his chest and decided, he better go ahead and take Sam to the doctor after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was it? I kinda wanna write a SPN fanfic but I'm not sure... I'm thinking something with destiel and sambriel idk I haven't quite decided.


End file.
